Behind the mask
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Jasper/Leah:."Eres uno de los pocos que puede verla tras la máscara, sin que ella pretenda algo que no es. Eres el único que puede ver a la verdadera Leah" Reto. Para Cafesitodeldia y Sofi M.


**Disclaimer:** Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, nosotros lo sabemos, vosotros lo sabéis. ¿Ven? Se conjuga.

**Claim:**Un Jasper/Leah porque, f*ck, loveo desquiciadamente de esta pairing.

**Advertencias:**¿Crack? Duh. No, no creo que haya advertencias. ¿Has leído Eclipse, verdad? Bien.

**Notas:**Para Anna, porque lo pidió en el foro LOL, y para Sofi M., que me lo pidió en clases ;D Y además, participa en el reto _'A César lo que es de César'_del foro LOL. Enjoy.

-

-

**

* * *

**

**Behind the mask**

* * *

Algo en ella te atrae, o eso supones. Pero no sabes qué o por qué.

Quizá sea su belleza exótica, con sus ojos negros y profundos como la noche, y su piel cobriza, como metal brillante, como un desierto extenso que estás dispuesto a recorrer por tiempo indefinido (no necesitas agua después de todo. Quizá algunos camellos, no estás seguro)

O quizá sean los sentimientos que desprende. Ese odio que cubre su aura de un negro espeso, ese dolor que envenena a su ser, esa venganza que le nubla el juicio y hace que todo en su vida sea gris, que nunca salga el sol, esa depresión que oculta siempre que puede, porque no quiere verse débil ante los demás, ya no.

Pero lo más importante; puedes sentir que detrás de todos los sentimientos y emociones negativas hay algo, bien resguardado, que quiere salir, que se esfuerza por flotar en la superficie y escapar de las aguas negras en las que Leah se sumergió inconscientemente, para intentar protegerse.

Sientes la desesperación muda, la angustia silenciosa, el anhelo callado de la Quileute por ser querida, amada, por recibir el calor de dos brazos que la reconforten (en sentido figurado, ya que tecnicamente ella es más caliente que tú)

Eres el único capaz de ver a la verdadera Leah, ya que sólo tú puedes ver sus verdaderas emociones, sin barreras que disfracen sus dolores, penas y anhelos.

La analizas todo el tiempo, para llegar a entender el por qué de sus emociones, y llegas a la conclusión de que eres el único que es capaz de comprenderla totalmente, y por lo tanto, el único con la capacidad de ayudarla.

Por ello no dudas un segundo en acercártele, sintiéndote presa de sus emociones, aquellas que oculta bajo su máscara de frialdad.

Ella te mira en cuanto te le acercas, y puedes sentir el odio demencial hacia ti. Y ves cómo su cuerpo comienza a vibrar.

— ¿Qué coños haces aquí, chupasangre? —notas, y sientes, la rabia contenida al hablarte.

Tú te le acercas, sin decir una palabra, porque las palabras sobran en este momento, y ella retrocede. La alcanzas, la tomas fuertemente por la cintura, para su disgusto.

Leah forcejea, pero tu agarre es tan poderoso que está al borde de quebrarle los huesos, incluso si ella es una metamorfa que cura sus heridas en segundos.

Le envías una ola de tranquilidad, pero no da resultado contra sus ganas de asesinarte y su creciente impotencia al saber lo que se avecinaba.

Y lo haces, golpeas casi con furia tus labios con los de ella, prácticamente obligándola a seguirte el ritmo.

Lo haces porque a pesar de su odio, ves su debilidad, su anhelo, su necesidad por que su corazón vuelva a ser amado.

La besas con ímpetu, mientras tus manos viajan por su espalda y descubres caminos hasta sus caderas y el inicio de sus piernas, deleitándote con su calor extremo.

Cuando ella ya no puede seguirte el ritmo, cuando sus pulmones le reclaman aquel oxígeno que tú no necesitas con urgencia, es cuando dejas de besarla y rompes el momento. Ella no habla, porque no puede, porque no quiere, porque no es necesario hacerlo. No te interesa. Tus manos siguen en la zona de sus riñones y sus oleadas de sentimientos son algo que captan tu total atención. Sus emociones le delatan, aunque ella pretenda vivir como no puede.

Eres uno de los pocos que puede verla tras la máscara, sin que ella pretenda algo que no es.

Eres el único que puede ver a la verdadera Leah.

* * *


End file.
